


Fury

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Summer Edition 2017 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Crime Fighting, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Yelling, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Tim might normally be the more levelheaded of the two of them, but even he has his limits.





	Fury

“Everyone in position?” Dick’s cheery voice crackled through the comms and was answered with affirmatives of varying enthusiasm. “Excellent! Follow my lead.”

They watched as Dick and Damian busted through one set of doors, while Stephanie and Cassandra kicked through another set of doors on the opposite side of the room. The moment the people in the room began to scramble for their weapons, Tim and Jason dropped through the glass roof above them. Several of them let out surprised shouts and fearful screams as they attempted to make a run for one of the exits. When it became obvious there was no way out, most of them raised their guns and began firing at the six vigilantes.

In no time at all, Tim and Jason were surrounded by a group that thought it would be the best way to take them both down. Instead, most of them ended up weaponless and staring at Tim and Jason with nothing more than fists to defend themselves. A couple dropped to the ground to pick up one of the weapons, but a few launched right at them without a second thought. Tim easily knocked three of them unconscious, then ducked in time for Jason to throw a guy running at him over his shoulder and into several people.

“Doing all right back there?”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Tim laughed at the same time he rammed his fist right into a woman’s nose. “Do you really need to ask?”

“It’s polite to check. I wouldn’t want my partner to go down on me. Robin will have ammo for a month if you need saving. I’m just being a good partner. I deserve a badge or a medal or something.”

“If you do a good job, I’ll think of some kind of reward for you. It won’t be easy though. I have extremely high expectations for my partners. I’m not sure you’ve got what it takes.”

“I demand the two of you stop flirting.” Damian let out a pained grunt, then continued speaking with the same venom in his voice. “It is disgusting. We already have to put up with the two of you acting like horny teenagers all the time. We don’t need to hear it over the comms as well.”

“Is Bat Brat frustrated because his little boyfriend wants to take it slow. No need to take it out on the rest of us. We’ve all been there.”

“For the last time, I’m not dating him. We’re just friends.”

“I wasn’t talking about him. I know you got friend zoned there, but you and Superbrat are all lovey now. It’s a pattern. Supers have a thing for Bats.”

On his way to knock out a person coming on their left, Tim bumped his hip hard enough against Jason’s the other man would be able to feel it through his armor. “Leave him alone. At least he wasn’t irrationally jealous because he thought the guy he was interested in was dating a Super.”

“You wound me, Red. I was never jealous of Superkid.”

“Hood, you call him Superkid. We all know why.”

“In my defence, he was a lot of bit in love with you. Was it that crazy to think you were more interested in him. He’s got super strength and an earring.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Tim rolled over Jason’s back and brought his bo staff down hard enough on a man’s hand to break the bones holding the machine gun. He spun to the floor and whipped out a leg to knock him off balance and got a satisfying thump from the man’s body when he hit the floor. A gloved hand reached down for Tim, then pulled him up after he grabbed hold of it. He got pulled so hard he ended up smashed against Jason’s chest and had to shove away from Jason to get him to let go.

Before he could get far, a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him hard enough to fling him behind Jason’s large body. A man stood with a gun aimed where Tim’s head had been and Jason now had a gun out and pointed at the man’s head. The man didn’t have a chance to move his gun and Tim expected an eruption of red from where the man’s head was. To his surprise, the man spluttered and wiped water off his face angrily. He then raised his gun up to Jason’s head, but this time it was Tim moving before he could pull the trigger.

He kicked the gun out of the man’s hand and sent a right hook directly at the man’s jaw, causing his head to snap back at the force. When the man managed to stay on his feet, Tim slammed his palm right in the center of the man’s solar plexus. A pained wheeze left the man and he ended up a crumpled heap at Tim’s feet with his gun long forgotten. For good measure, Tim kicked out at his face hard enough to keep him out for a few hours and wake with a major headache.

“Holy shit, Red!”

“What?” Tim rounded on Jason with his hands on his hips. “What the hell was that? You nearly got yourself killed!”

“Well, I sure as hell didn’t bring water guns to a gun fight. You saw me cleaning my real ones out right before we left.”

“Then who switched them?”

A sheepish looking Dick wrapped his arms around both their shoulder. “It was just a little prank.”

“A little prank? Hood could have died! That’s not a little prank. How could you do something so irresponsible? You’re an adult! Why would you do something so childish? What if Hood had needed those sooner? He would have been completely screwed, all because you wanted to do some ridiculous prank!”

“On the bright side, he didn’t and that guy will go to jail now. No casualties.”

“And how would you have felt if Hood had been the only casualty? He’s your brother!”

“I didn’t mean for Hood to get into trouble and I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“I’m not upset. I’m furious! Hood’s my partner! If he died, I don’t know what I’d do!” Tim’s chest heaved as he attempted to take in calming breaths. “Don’t ever, _ever_ do something like that again.”

“How about we all take a second to calm down and take a deep breath?” Thick arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the others. “Everything’s fine. I’m still alive and breathing and N won’t do anything like that again. Calm down. I’m right here.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’m allowed to be pissed about this!”

“I know you are, but we should do this somewhere else. Yell at him all you want when we get to the Cave. Want to ride with me?”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

The rumbling of the motorcycle came to a stop as they pulled into Jason’s parking spot in the Cave. Immediately, Tim hopped off the back and made a beeline for the spot Dick normally parked with Jason following at a much slower pace than Tim went. For the second time tonight, Jason wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist, then rested his chin against the top of Tim’s head. Tim brought a hand up to swat at his face, but Jason moved out of the way before he could make contact.

“Quit it. I’m not a headrest.”

“But you’re so comfy and just the right height.”

To get payback, Tim attempted to throw off his balance by slipping out of his hold, but Jason’s arms tightened before he could. “Let me go.”

“No. You’re all mine now. I’ve ensnared you in my trap. There is no escape.”

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“I must not be doing a good enough job.”

“Better than I’d like to admit.”

“That sounds like I need to make things a little more tempting.” Unexpectedly, Tim found himself face to face with Jason. “Forget about the stupid prank. You can easily come up with a better one tomorrow that’ll make him miserable. Instead, we should drop our stuff off and get out of here.”

“And do what?”

“I’ve got some leftovers from the other night. We could warm them up, eat out on the patio in the moonlight, and see where things go from there.”

“That’s not a patio. It’s part of the fire escape.”

“Tim, moonlit dinner. Just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us… Fine.”

“Thank you.”

After Jason dipped down to place a kiss against Tim’s cheek, Tim gave him a little shove and glared at him. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

“I love you when you’re feisty.”

“You love me all the time.”

“Accurate. This way, gorgeous.”

“I love you, too. Even if you are ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
